Love Is Just a Bloodsport
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: How could someone so cruel be the one who holds your heart? SessKag
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

_"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return..."_

_-Moulin Rouge_

_-_

_-_

_Present..._

The lighting was dim in the small room. A table stood in front of the girl, her ebony hair cascading down in front of her shoulders as she rested her elbows on the wood. She sighed, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She harshly wiped it away. _I promised him I wouldn't cry…_

The door creaked open and the girl jumped. A female cop entered the room. "Hi," she said with a smile. "Higurashi Kagome I presume?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

"You can just call me Mizumi."

"Okay," was Kagome's meek reply.

Mizumi smiled sadly at her. "I realize this may be hard for you but do you think you could answer a few questions for me?"

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I'll do my best."

"Good," she said with another smile. Kagome looked down, drawing patterns on the counter top.

"You were kidnapped correct?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"By the man we are currently holding or his brother?"

"The older one."

"Okay…he was the only kidnapper?"

"Yes, he kidnapped me," Kagome replied without hesitation. It was easy to see the cop believed her, as she didn't say anything.

"I see," Mizumi said, scribbling it down on her pad of paper.

"I assure you no harm was done to me...in fact, I loved him...very much," Kagome replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"_Promise me you won't cry, no matter what happens? I want you to be strong."_

"_I—I promise…"_

The cop gazed at her sympathetically. "Which one was he? What was his name?"

"Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru Taisho."

If Mizumi was surprised she didn't show it. She continued writing on her pad. "Do you mind telling me how it happened? Start to finish?"

Kagome idly played with the bracelet at her wrist. The one Sesshomaru had given her. It was his mother's and his most valuable possession and now she had it. She felt somewhat guilty though.

Mizumi looked at her bemused. "Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance. "What? Sorry…" she mumbled, setting her wrist against the table.

_Clink._

Mizumi looked up and she examined the bracelet. "May I see?" Kagome held out her wrist.

"Wow…" she breathed. "It looks very expensive." She traced the ebony laced part of it with her finger. "Who gave it to you?"

"Someone very special," Kagome mumbled, a grin gracing her lips.

Mizumi smiled, having a good idea. "Well do you mind telling me what happened?"

Kagome nodded. "Not at all."

-

-

-

-

"Souta! Get your ass down here!" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the stairs, as she did every morning. A habit she had come to love.

Her brother trudged down the stairs, his brown hair messily tossed around atop his head and his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. His backpack was gripped by his left hand and a comb was in his right.

"You know, I think you like being in control too much," he mumbled, sitting down at the dining room table as he set his backpack at his feet.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please…it is fun though," she admitted, an evil gleam in her eyes. Souta sighed and tapped his fingers against the table.

"So where's my breakfast?"

"Needy much?" Kagome teased, placing a full plate of food in front of his greedy eyes. He instantly smiled when he saw his favorites placed before him.

"Aw thanks Kag," he said with a grin and then began eating.

Kagome ruffled his hair more and sat down next to him, enjoying the sheer coat of silence that blanketed the room. A shrill whine from the phone interrupted it, slicing right through it.

Kagome groaned inwardly and got up to answer it. Honestly, who could be calling at seven in the morning? She picked up the phone and despite her former thoughts put on a peppy demeanor.

"Higurashi residence." Pause. "Oh hi mom," Kagome said with a smile. "How's the trip going?" Pause. "That's good…yes everything's fine here." Pause. "Souta's eating breakfast, would you like to talk to him?"

Kagome handed the phone over to her brother with a sympathetic look. He stuck his tongue out at her before beginning to speak. Kagome rushed upstairs and figured that she should probably get ready for school. She pulled on her green mini skirt, a white sailor like top and some brown loafers.

She looked in the mirror and shrugged. It was the best she could do. She brushed out her hair and grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs.

"Alright Souta you ready?" she asked, placing the phone back on the hook.

Souta nodded and placed his plate in the sink before following his sister.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome shut the door behind her as she walked into her home, her brother at school, working on one of his school plays he was supposed to play lead in.

She sighed and leaned against the wall. The nuisance Hojo was still after her. He never did seem to give it a rest…

"_Hey Kagome! Wait up!" a male voice called behind her. It wasn't too deep but it was on the borderline between manhood and puberty. And knowing that tidbit of information…she knew exactly who it was who was pursuing her._

_She slowed down, if not for the sake of him for her friends, who were all five feet behind her._

_Hojo (unfortunately) caught up with them and smiled at Kagome who flashed a friendly one back._

"_Hey Kagome," he spoke, a look of pride on his face. "How's it going?"_

_Kagome yawned and shrugged hoping he'd get the hint. "Eh, fine."_

_Hojo frowned but kept following her. "So did you see the game last Friday? We kicked major butt."_

"_Oh?" Kagome said, not even feigning amazement. _

"_Yeah it was pretty awesome. We—"_

"_Sorry Hojo but I gotta run. I'll see you later?"_

_Hojo nodded and waved. "Bye Kagome!"_

_Her three friends giggled. "Poor guy," Eri noted. "You should at least give him a chance."_

"_Yeah Kagome I mean can you say hunk-o-rama!" Ayumi squealed. Kagome and Yuka looked at her with concern._

_Ayumi glared. "Shut up guys."_

_Eri snickered. "They didn't say anything."_

_Ayumi huffed and stomped off. Of course she wasn't _really _mad. Kagome laughed along with Yuka and Eri, following her._

Kagome giggled slightly at the memory. She loved her friends to death. Sure they could be pains but they could also be the greatest people to hang out with.

She yawned and pushed off the wall, walking to her room in search of a much-needed nap.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome squirmed under her covers and groaned as she opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurry and her room was pitch black except for the green light that illuminated from the alarm clock beside her bed, reading the time. She looked over at the clock.

11:30.

_Oh shit! _She jumped out of bed and opened her door-heading straight for her brother's room, her mind still in a half groggy state. She stumbled through the hall and opened his door quietly.

_Thank God. _She thought, seeing him snuggled into his pillow in an idyllic rest. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed and then closed the door. She walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed. Today was just not her day.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome didn't know how she heard it. It was nothing more than the simple sliding off feet against the stone on her front porch. Of course, it didn't help much that the front door was located right below the only window in her room, therefore entitling her to hear everything that went on down there.

She slowly got up, too paranoid for her own good. She never did figure out why her mother trusted her with the house…she was bound to screw up sooner or later. Good thing her brother was asleep.

She leaned against the wall next to the window and pressed her forehead to the glass. She could hear the conversation due to her window being slightly cracked open.

"Hurry up monk. We do not have all day." Kagome stopped a gasp that just wanted to escape from her lips. She swallowed hard. His voice was silky and deep. Although it was lacking emotion it was far better than the twerp Hojo.

"I'm trying, _oh great lord_," the other man kneeling down beside her door drew out sardonically. She heard a chuckle from the third man who stood behind the two surveying the house.

She also heard a growl and instantly backed away from the window. She was sure they didn't see her…but demons were breaking into her home! Her grandfather had told myths about them but she never thought them to be realistic. For all she knew her grandfather was senile and on the edge of insanity.

It wasn't just the growl that did her in but the aura two of them were giving off. She didn't know which ones but she knew her senses never lied.

"Screw this," a gruff voice said quietly. "I'm doing this my way."

Kagome made up her mind and tip toed towards the door. She was going to take them on.

And then she heard a thump on the roof and then the soft pitter-patter of feet. She cursed silently, any strip of bravery exiting her body. It wasn't until the footsteps stopped that she regained just enough courage to exit her room.

Her breath was now coming out in ragged pants and her heart was beating at what felt like a million miles per second. She was out of her room when she heard a crash of fine china in the dining room.

Her aura flamed and her eyes blazed. They were going to pay for ruining her mom's fine china. She walked to the stairwell and blinked at the sudden blur of white. That turned out to a big, BIG mistake.

Standing in front of her, with a sickening grin on his face was one of the demons.

-

-

-

-

-

It seemed like hours had passed since the incident but in truth it had only been a few minutes. Kagome opened her eyes and resisted the urge to scream, feeling the tip of cold metal dig into her forehead.

The same demon was standing over her and she assumed one thing. She had fainted. She moved to get up but the demon grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly, setting her on her feet, causing her head to throb with the utmost of pain.

She took a good look at the man. He had long silver hair that expanded to about his waist from what she could tell. His golden eyes were different, such a brilliant color. They showed no emotion whatsoever, just coldness. Immorality. But she wouldn't have noticed that, had he not been staring right at her. She could tell he was full demon by the markings on his cheeks and forehead. A crescent moon and dual magenta stripes. His features were somewhat feminine and as much as she hated to admit it, that's what added to his appeal.

He growled softly noticing her sudden interest in his appearance. He grabbed her arm, his claws pricking slightly at her skin. Kagome hit him in the chest and struggled which proved to be quite unwise.

He slammed her into the wall and she gasped for air, seeing as it was temporarily knocked out of her. He tightened his grip and slipped the gun into his belt. "I do not need a gun to threaten you ningen so I suggest you participate with me or there will be hell to pay," he snarled.

"Sesshomaru!" the voice from earlier called. Kagome's head snapped towards the sound and she realized it was the man who was trying to pick the lock on her front door. Sesshomaru turned around, his eyes stoic as usual.

"What do you want monk?"

"Release the girl. We didn't come here to hurt her," he answered. He saw Kagome's 'yeah right' look and sighed. "We didn't come here to hurt you. I promise. I'm Miroku Houshi. I already know your name so no need for introductions."

The man turned to Sesshomaru once more and Kagome could feel the grip loosen up on her bruised arm. Sesshomaru stepped back.

"I've already set off the alarm so your brother should be fine," the man said to Kagome.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey! Are you two losers done yet! The cops will be here in literally a minute!" a gruff voice yelled from downstairs.

The man who introduced himself as Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry to do this Kagome," he said and then raised the butt of his gun, hitting the top of head with it. The next thing Kagome saw was black.

-

-

**A/N: (JUST SO YOU PPL DONT GET CONFUZZLED: The beginning part(talking with the cop)is present time...the other parts are all the story she's telling Mizumi...just thought I'd let ya'll know that.) _Okay so I redid the beginning...I was looking at it and was like hmmm...I could do the beginning like soooo much better so I did...anyways..._**

**REVIEW!!**


	2. Even Angels Can Fall

**Chapter 2 **

_"Even angels can fall…" _

_- _

_- _

_"Kikyo, wait!" Kagome hissed after her sister who was currently on her way out the second story window, the one right above Kagome's bed._

_Kikyo turned around, straddling the windowsill, one leg hanging limply over the edge. "What is it Kagome?" Kikyo asked with a smile._

_Kagome walked over to her. "Where are you going? You do realize it's…" she paused looking down at her watch. "Eleven o' clock at night right?"_

_Kikyo sighed and stepped back into the house. "I really need to meet someone Kagome. Oh I can't hold it in any longer!" she squealed, practically jumping up and down. Kagome gave her a bemused expression. "Hiten asked me to meet him…I think we're really going to do 'it' this time."_

_Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment. "Can you not say do 'it' please? It just sounds so—so I don't know…"_

_Kikyo started laughing and her sister smiled. She rarely showed emotions to Kagome, even her parents and Souta. This was something special and she was glad her sister could share it with her. Now being the youngest girl in the family at fifteen, Kagome didn't want to ruin it for her sister. She was pretty sure Kikyo could take care of herself._

_"Alright well I'm going to go," Kikyo said and then pulled Kagome into an embrace. Kagome hugged back. Kikyo pulled back and walked over to the window, in the same position she was just a minute ago._

_"Love you Kags." She flipped her other leg over and with one last smile started climbing down._

_Kagome smiled back though she couldn't see her. "Love you too sis…be safe," she said. But her words were no more than gentle, hushed whispers mixed with the wind…_

-

-

"She's going to wake up sooner or later."

"Yeah well you didn't have to hit her so hard…"

"Would you two stop it!" a female voice scolded.

"Feh."

…Chuckle…

"As much as I agree with Inuyasha, she _will _wake up…"

Kagome groaned, her hand instinctively coming up to her forehead. She squinted, hearing the two males and female bicker. The man that had given her a bruise, which was now sporting her left arm, wasn't there however. She'd recognize his silky voice anywhere.

"See Inuyasha, she's waking up."

"Shut up wenc—I mean Sango!"

"Why you little…"

"Now, now Sango no need to be violent. Of course if you like it rough…"

**SLAP! **

"Owww."

…Snicker…

"Stuff it! Both of you!"

Kagome opened her eyes fully this time and yawned. She saw the woman look over with a brief flicker of concern and then the two men, one who happened to be sporting a red hand print and the other who looked just like her kidnapper. She recognized the one with the hand mark to be Miroku, if she recalled correctly. He had brown eyes; something that wasn't unusual for these parts and brown hair tied into a small tail at the nape of his neck.

The other male looked just like the man she recalled as Sesshomaru; silver hair and stunning honey-dipped eyes. Although his showed more emotion and right now she could see annoyance lacing through his pupils.

"Oh look, you're awake," the woman said with a smile. She, like Miroku, had brown hair and brown eyes. She was very beautiful and from what Kagome could tell, very kind. "I'm Sango."

"I'm Kagome. Where am I?" Kagome asked not in favor of introductions at the moment.

Sango sighed and glanced over at the two men. They shrugged and rolled their eyes. She scoffed and turned back to Kagome. "How 'bout we get you something to eat and maybe a bath and then I'll explain everything."

Kagome thought for a moment. She had a feeling she could trust these people. _A bath and some food does sound good right about now… _She thought staring at the room. It was a medium sized room, the atmosphere clam and relaxing thanks to the off white walls and light blue trim. The bed was blanketed with a crimson sheet and a chair rested to her right. Kagome shrugged after she was done examining it.

"Fine. As long as you promise to tell me."

Sango nodded and held out a hand. She could see Kagome's hesitation and smiled. "I don't bite."

"At least not girls…" a cough from the other side of the room was heard and Sango shot Miroku a nasty glare. He grimaced and stepped back, not in favor of getting hit for the forth time today.

"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked, releasing a giggle at the two's behavior.

"Oh, just a couple of hours. Don't worry," Sango assured with the wave of a hand.

Kagome nodded and looked over towards Inuyasha, who was dead silent. "You're the one who was downstairs weren't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah so, what of it?"

Kagome glared at him and marched up, slapping him clear across the face. Sango brought a hand up to her mouth to hide her giggles and Miroku raised both his eyebrows. Inuyasha's head jerked back into place and he growled, launching for Kagome who squealed and jumped out of the way.

"What the fuck wench!" he yelled grasping her wrists tightly.

"That was for RUINING my mother's FINE CHINA!" she yelled struggling against him. He tightened his grip.

"I suggest you let the girl go little brother," a deep voice said, cutting through the angry atmosphere. Inuyasha let go reluctantly, bent on teaching her a lesson. Sango and Miroku stood off to the side—as much as they wanted to help Kagome—they knew not to get involved when both brothers were there.

Kagome looked at him _almost _gratefully. "And you," he said snarling and turning on her, all his calmness gone and replaced with fury. "You will learn to keep your hands to yourself and not hit someone who is above you. Naraku will be lucky if I let him have you after I'm done with your body—killing you that is…" he added seeing her eyes widen at the thought of sexual assault.

Sango stepped forwards, her fists clenched. "Sesshomaru! Give the poor girl a break! You didn't take her so you could kill her!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Did I ask for your opinion you worthless ningen?" Sango's eyes blazed but she backed down, knowing better than to mess with Sesshomaru when he was angry.

"Hey c'mon Sessh she was just—" Inuyasha was cut off by an icy glare from his brother.

Kagome's eyes were blurred from tears and her fists were clenched. "Did you say—Naraku?" she asked in a tone void of all emotion.

The taiyoukai was even surprised at this, not to mention the other occupants of the room. "Yes, my dear, I said Naraku," Sesshomaru repeated with his sickening trademark grin.

Kagome looked up, the tears in her eyes long gone. "If you associate with Naraku, you can rot in hell," she growled out and then brushed past him, running down the hallway.

Sango gave a sympathetic look towards her fleeting figure. Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised Sesshomaru hadn't killed her already. No one ever talked to him like that. And lived anyways.

Much to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru once again placed his mask back on and said, "Leave her be. She will soon come to her senses."

He left just as quickly as he had come.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome rocked back and forth against the wall. The memories were all coming back now. Why did he have to mention the name Naraku? She wasn't too fond with his character considering he was the killer of her beloved sister. Though no one believed her, he had admitted to her that he had such joy hearing her sister cry out in pain and scream…

Kagome sobbed at the memory. Her sister knew she wasn't coming back…that's why she left that night so happy. She could finally be free.

_But in such a painful way? _Kagome's mind argued. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks unstoppably. She didn't hear the door to the small utility closet open that she had crammed herself into, nor did she see the sliver of light that rested upon her knee. All she knew at the moment was pain.

Why did they take her away from her home? Everything was going so well. She had just gotten through therapy and her school life was better than ever. The hurt she had, although she did not realize it, had welled itself up inside of her over the years.

"Oh Kagome." Sango's comforting voice floated to her ears. Kagome sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. Sesshomaru's not mad is he?" she asked, as though fear had taken a heavy toll on her. Sango nodded.

"No. Don't worry about him Kagome. He's always a bastard. Especially when Inuyasha's involved. I'm sorry. I should have stepped in."

Kagome smiled weakly. "You did. And for that I thank you."

Sango returned the smile. "How about a bath?"

At Kagome's eager nod Sango laughed and grabbed the girl's hand leading her to the bathroom.

-

-

-

-

-

Sango had stayed in the bathroom with Kagome as she bathed, helping her tend to her cuts and such every once and a while. "Has he always been like that?"

"Who? Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "Yes. Ever since his mother died…"

Kagome nodded sympathetically. "Poor guy."

Sango snorted, washing the cut on Kagome's back. "Yeah. Right. Sesshomaru can take care of himself."

"But anyone who's lost someone is weak and vulnerable in that area for the rest of their lives. It's not easy to lose someone you love."

Sango sighed. "Ever since then he just shut everyone out. He's always mean and stuck up now. Do you know how many non-lasting relationships that guy's had? But Inuyasha—well Inuyasha's always been a jackass," Sango said with a giggle.

Kagome laughed as well. "Relationships? Sesshomaru? Is it even legal to use those two words in a sentence?"

Sango rolled her eyes and laughed at Kagome's comment. "I'm serious…he's very charming when he wants to be."

"You speak as if he's tried to seduce you before."

Sango turned red and burst into a fit of laughter practically on the floor. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Seducing? Haha that's great Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah, just get back to work slave," Kagome teased.

Sango gaped playfully and splashed her.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of the girl's laughing and chatting. He grunted and rolled his eyes, settling himself down on Kagome's temporary bed. Why was she here again? Oh yes. Because of Naraku. Everything always ended with Naraku.

Inuyasha chose not to worry about it as he dug his nose into her pillow. It smelled faintly of her…lavender and sakura blossoms. It was a very enticing scent. Had he been looking for a mate at the moment, Kagome would have completed all the requirements. But no, he was enjoying his freedom to prowl and test each willing female.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Miroku mused as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Feh. They're girls what do you expect them to be talking about?" Inuyasha asked giving the monk a look as if he were retarded.

Miroku sighed. "Honestly Inuyasha…you and your attitude. Both you and your brother have a problem with that. It will be your downfall one day."

"For him, yes," another voice said, entering the conversation. "Is the wench finished yet? I have some things I wish to speak with her about."

Inuyasha plopped back down on the bed paying no heed to his brother's words. "No matter," he heard Sesshomaru say. The door to the bathroom creaked open and the splashing of water heard. Inuyasha grinned. Probably the vixen trying to hide herself…

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome and Sango were chatting amiably when the door suddenly opened. Kagome covered her vital body parts and resisted the urge to scream. "G—get out!" Kagome yelled, stuttering at his intense gaze. Sango jumped up and went to grab a towel from the closet just outside the door.

Sesshomaru gave her one glance over and did not say a word. Kagome's face darkened considerably and she bit her bottom lip. Sango returned a moment later and stood in front of Kagome as she got up, Sango's back obscuring Sesshomaru's vision.

Kagome, still blushing, wrapped the towel tighter around herself seeing his intense gaze not once faltering. He waited until she seemed comfortable enough to speak.

"That took you long enough."

"Well you could have waited until I was actually dressed!"

Sesshomaru mentally scoffed. This human thought he was actually attracted to her? That or she was implying he could have saved her the embarrassment.

"Silence! A human body appeals to me not."

Kagome's face flushed once again, half from embarrassment and the other from anger. She had not noticed that Sango had left the room until Sesshomaru began speaking again.

"You are to meet me in my office when you are properly dressed," he said, his eyes scanning her once more. He turned and walked out of the room.

Kagome growled and threw the shampoo bottle against the wall.

How dare he.

-

-

**A/N: Yeah so I see ya'll that have this story on you alert or favorties list. Come on guys! 2 reviews! That's pitiful! Or is this story really just _that _bad? REVIEW**


	3. Just Breathe

**Chapter 3**

"_The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naive forgive and forget; the wise forgive but do not forget."_

_-Thomas Szasz_

Sango sighed, sitting down on the bed in the guest room; the one Kagome was temporarily using as her room, while Inuyasha leaned against the wall to the left of her. Sango tossed a glare his way.

"Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

Inuyasha pushed off the wall and jumped onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of her. "When are you and the lech going to finally get together?" he asked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Did Miroku put you up to this?" she asked, almost sure Miroku was the one who wanted to know.

"Surprisingly no..." Inuyasha said, reaching up his foot to scratch behind his ear. Sango giggled at the gesture.

"You are such a dog."

He flopped down on the bed. "So I've been told. Answer my question."

"Ye--NO! We are not getting together! He's a disgrace to all mankind. Besides, we don't have time for relationships...We have to protect Kagome."

"Feh. You know you like the monk, Sango. Don't deny it."

"Well what about you?" she quipped.

Inuyasha made a face. "Me and HIM! Sango have you lost it!" He nearly fell over in shock. _Do I come off as gay?_

Sango fell over laughing, her arms wrapped around her sides. "It's not funny woman!"

"Inuyasha...Oh man...I meant," she said, trying to catch her breath. "I meant ever since Kikyo, you haven't been with anyone?"

"You—dated my sister?" a meek voice asked from the bathroom doorway. Both occupants turned in her direction.

"Uh..." Sango started for him.

"Yeah I did. What's it to you wench?" Inuyasha growled, with the twitch of an ear, obviously still not happy about her hitting him earlier.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I hit you."

"Feh."

"How long did you know her?" Kagome asked, pushing herself from the doorframe.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He felt the mattress move beside him slightly as she joined him, sitting next to him.

"Please Inuyasha..." Kagome pleaded. "She never talked to me...she was always so distant." A thin film of moisture slid over her eye. Inuyasha's nose twitched and he turned around.

"God woman don't cry!" Inuyasha yelled, slightly panicking. A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek. "I knew her for a year!" he spat out hastily. He looked over to see Kagome smiling, any traces of tears long gone.

"Wha...?" Inuyasha mumbled, bemused.

Sango giggled. "You're so gullible Inuyasha."

Kagome hugged him and tweaked his ear. "Thanks Inu."

He realized what had just taken place and started grumbling. How did she know crying was his weakness?

"Come on Kagome," Sango said with a smile on her face. Both women exited the room, Inuyasha watching after them.

_Maybe she won't be so bad after all... _Inuyasha thought.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome hesitantly reached for the door, her fingers curled into her palm. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about the visit she had to pay to Sesshomaru but she wasn't going to fight it. He had much more strength than her and if he did happen to choose to try and kill her…she wasn't living on much willpower at the moment.

She'd never let him know that of course…she had to act strong even if she couldn't fulfill the attitude.

At Sango's nod she knocked lightly. It was more a gentle tap than anything but knowing he was demon she knew he could hear it.

"Enter," his voice boomed. Kagome looked over at Sango.

"Don't worry. I'll be right out here okay?"

Kagome nodded and walked into the office. It was a spacious room, bigger than her room. The walls were lined with bookshelves, everything from Shakespeare to Dr. Seuss covering the vast shelves. She furrowed her eyebrows at the Dr. Seuss books. Sesshomaru just didn't strike her as the type of guy who would read them, much less have them.

Maybe he had a child perhaps?

She continued to look around, taking in every inch. The walls were a dusty gray color and the trimming was an off white. It all was a little too bland for her taste. Sesshomaru must have noticed her scoping the room because as soon as he looked up from his paperwork he cleared his throat.

Kagome jumped, placing a hand over the beating organ.

"Close the door," he said in a voice that made it feel as if spiders were crawling up and down her spine.

She did as she was told and then stood next to the door.

"Sit."

Kagome once again obeyed him. She looked down at her lap noticing his gaze, which made her quite uncomfortable.

"You wish to know why you are here correct?" he asked, breaking the minute of silence. Kagome nodded.

"Speak when you are spoken to," he growled.

"Yes sir," she answered in a mumble.

"Very well," he said, his calm demeanor once again in place. "I will introduce myself properly. My name is Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Taisho as in Taisho Inc. Taisho?" _I knew I recognized him!_

He grinned. So she _did _remember him. "So you can see how much my reputation is at stake by having you here. Also, I'm sure your father would not approve of being here under _any _circumstances."

They had met once…but very briefly. Kagome recalled she was fourteen while he was eighteen…he being old enough to inherit some of his father's belongings who had deceased later that year.

"My father is no longer alive."

"Ah. Well he wasn't the best man. Pitiful human."

Kagome's eyes blazed. "How dare you! First you insult me by kidnapping me and being as rude as you possibly can and then you insult my _family_! That is where I draw the line!"

Sesshomaru merely stared at her, unfazed. "It would be wise to sit down, human. Before I actually resort to violence."

"Go ahead! No one is stopping you!"

He winced. The high-pitched yells were doing a number on his sensitive ears. He growled. "Stop that." He pushed his chair back and walked towards her.

Kagome crossed her arms and stood her ground, glaring at him. "N-O!" she yelled even louder. He snarled and launched for her. She grunted as she hit the ground. Her hands were pinned above her head and his lower half was between her legs, his eyes on the borderline between red and gold.

He raised one clawed hand to strike her and Kagome closed her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side, waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at the demon above her, whose head was facing the door. She craned her neck to see a little girl, around the age of nine standing there with a bundle of various flowers in her arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What are you doing?" the girl asked quietly, fear slightly evident in her eyes.

"Rin, return to your quarters."

"But—"

"Go Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin will go back to her room," the girl said with a sigh.

The door closed and Kagome looked at him with a scowl. "She obviously wanted to give you the flowers. You didn't have to be so mean." But the weird part was he wasn't mean at all. Even his voice was different. It was lacking the fierceness it was usually laced with.

Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing back to red. Kagome struggled against him. "Get off me you pervert!" she yelled.

Sango came through the door, crimson staining her face and her eyes wide before she closed the door shut. Kagome just then realized how compromising the position they were in was.

"Sango! Wait its not what you think!" she yelled. She was suddenly free and Kagome looked up at him in bemusement.

"Now…do you wish to know why you are here?"

Kagome pulled herself up from the floor and nodded. "Yes."

"You are here because of Naraku." Kagome's eyes narrowed. "He killed your sister did he not?"

He said the name so calmly and for some reason that irked Kagome to no end. "Yes…" she mumbled, before she could even begin to tell him off.

"Well he wishes to kill you now. As much as I would love to hand you over and wash your horrid scent off my hands, Sango has insisted you stay here. You are free to roam the house and may enter every room except for this particular room and my boarding room without my permission to do so. You are not to go outside by any means. Are we clear?"

Kagome bit her tongue as a retort came to her thoughts and nodded.

"Good. Oh, and a word of advice. Do not get romantically involved with the half-breed brother of mine. He tends to get his girlfriends killed." The malevolence that laced through his words was enough to make a nun shutter.

"You may go. Further explanation may be provided by the other occupants of this household…oh and phone use is also restricted."

Kagome got up to leave and just as her hand touched the doorknob, his voice vibrated through the rooms.

"And Kagome. Trust no one. Sango is an exception."

"Not even you?"

He nodded. "Not even me."

-

-

-

-

-

"My lady Kagome, to what do I owe this visit?" Miroku said from behind the counter, the way Kagome preferred it.

"I was looking for Sango but then my stomach started growling so I decided to get a snack," she answered, rummaging through the fridge. "You'd think in a place as big as this Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would have maids and cooks," she mumbled, pulling out an apple.

Miroku chuckled. "They do. They just gave them all vacations due to your stay."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sunk her teeth into the apple. "How nice," she answered after swallowing. Kagome caught a trail of juice that was spiraling down the apple on the tip of her tongue and Miroku smacked his lips.

_I wish I were that apple…minus the tearing pieces off part. _He thought and them grimaced.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. Miroku shook his head. "It's nothing."

She shrugged. "So what's a guy like you doing here?"

"Well between you and Sango, any man would want to stay," he said, slowly inching towards her.

Kagome snorted, not aware of the hand practically on her backside.

Rub. Rub.

Kagome jumped and stiffened. "Miroku…" she growled out. She smacked him hard over the head causing the monk to fall backwards onto the floor. He moaned in pain.

Sango walked into the kitchen, took one look at Miroku and sighed.

"He did it again?"

Kagome gave her a questioning glance. "He does that often?" she asked, throwing the apple away.

Sango nodded. "Sadly…."

Kagome glared at the monk and inched away from him.

"By the way Kagome…do you mind explaining to me why you and Sesshomaru-sama were in such a _compromising _position?"

Miroku jumped up at this, eager to hear the news. "What?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I walked in and Sesshomaru had her arms pinned above her head and they were both flushed."

Miroku grinned perversely. "Really now?"

Kagome smacked Sango lightly. "It was nothing like that! He freaking tried to kill me!" she yelled.

Sango growled and glared. "That bastard!" she hissed, any humor evidently gone. Miroku backed away.

"Remind me not to get her mad…." He whispered to Kagome who nodded in return. "Only if you'll do the same for me."

Sango shot an icy sneer towards Miroku. "Damn monk," she mumbled. "I'll get Sesshomaru tomorrow. But right now Miroku and I should get going…it's getting late."

Kagome blanched. "You mean you're not staying here?"

"No we never do…the brothers haven't been so kind as to extend an invitation to us," Sango answered with a nod. "You know where your room is right?"

Kagome nodded. "Well yeah but—"

"Okay so then we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sango you—"

"Ok so that's settled." She walked to the living room, Miroku and Kagome following her.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango said, already halfway out the front door. It took a few minutes to process what Sango had just said.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kagome yelled but they were already gone. A night…_alone_…with the demon brothers? How in Kami's name would she survive?

-

-

**A/N: I don't know guys...I mean eight reviews is good (I suppose) but it's still kind of weak...So god damn it REVIEW..it would make me happy and I AM in charge of this story...If you--**

**Inu: -Grabs script-**

**Me: Grrr...Inu give it back! I need that!  
**

**Inu: Feh -reads over script-**

**-Sesshy walks into room-**

**--Insert fan girl screams here-**

**Inu: How come I DON'T get no fan girl screams!?**

**Me and Sesshy: Any Inuyasha Any. Not no.**

**Inu: -grumbles-**

**Me: Besides...I control the story and I like Sesshy better! SO hah! -sticks out tongue and grabs script back- -runs off-**

**Inu: HEY WENCH COME BACK! **

**Sesshy: -sigh-**

**Me: YOU SIGHED. AMAZING! **

**Inu: -running in background-**

**Sesshy: -glare-**

**Me: YOU GLARED. AMAZING!**

**Inu: Shut the fuck up.**

**Me: Grr Inu! -tugs on ear- Poor, poor Kagome...I don't blame her for not wanting to be alone with you two and then you putting nasty pictures of Sesshy and Jaken in her head in the next chap...ter...whoops...I didn't say that...**

**Inu: Let go! **

**Me: -tugs harder- Shaddup...anyways, REVIEW**


	4. Whispers In The Dark

**Chapter 4**

"_When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark…"_

_-Skillet  
_

Kagome banged her head against the wall.

"Oi wench…you keep doing that and you'll get brain damage," Inuyasha's voice said as he hopped from the top of the stairs.

Kagome turned around and rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I just found out I have to stay with you and your brother for the rest of the night. _Alone._"

Inuyasha walked up to her. "Well you're not exactly alone with just us…Sesshomaru's ward and his little toad stay here. Honestly," Inuyasha whispered, leaning over towards her. "I think there's something going on between Jaken and Sesshomaru. If ya know what I mean…"

Kagome pushed him away. "Ew. I don't even know this Jaken guy and I still find it disgusting. I mean Sesshomaru with another guy….Gah! Inuyasha this is all your fault!" she yelled, trying to erase the mental picture.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah well that's my opinion. I haven't seen him with any females…oh wait no…nevermind but their always demon."

"Okay I don't need to know about his sex life…"

"But then there was that time when I could hear—"

"La la la la la! Twinkle twinkle little star," Kagome started siniging, putting her fingers in her ears to block out the comments.

"—they were _so _loud…well she was anyways…I mean I can't even imagine Sesshomaru moaning during sex…much less doing anything else—"

"—I love you, you love me, we're a happy family—"

"—and oh man I got no sleep that night," Inuyasha finished with a sigh.

Kagome smacked him hard on the arm and ran out of the room. Inuyasha literally fell over laughing.

-

-

-

-

-

The young girl wandered through the halls, a book in her hand. She was searching for Sesshomaru but couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

_Wasn't there a lady with Sesshomaru-sama? _Her features instantly pepped up. _Maybe she can read to Rin!_

Rin heard humming and then followed in the direction of that. She came to a room where the light illuminated from underneath the door. She quietly opened the door. Jaken was going to kill her for wandering off but nobody would read to her!

"Hello?" Rin called.

The woman jumped in surprise but then smiled. "Hi there. I'm Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome asked, swatting down so she was eye level with Rin.

"Rin's name is Rin," she chirped.

Kagome giggled. "Aren't you a cutie…what can I do for you?"

Rin pulled the book out from behind her back. "Rin can't find Sesshomaru-sama so Rin needs someone to read to Rin."

Kagome nodded. "Okay! How 'bout we go to your room?"

Rin jumped up and down and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go!"

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru slipped his sword back into his sheath, the demon he was fighting long gone. He scoffed at his weak opponent who now lay in a bloody heap on the floor. He made his way back to the mansion, which was only about a mile away.

What a demon was doing only a mile from the mansion, he didn't know. But he intended to find out. It could be Naraku spying on them but then again, Sesshomaru didn't think hewas _that _stupid.

He made it to the mansion in less than a minute. "My lord!" a toad-like creature squawked. Sesshomaru did not answer and continued his route through the back door.

"Rin was not in her room when I last checked!"

Sesshomaru tossed a glance at Jaken over the shoulder and then took off running. He'd punish Jaken later. He could hear Jaken, who was still at the back door yell, "My lord, wait!"

Sesshomaru made it to Rin's room with ease and sniffed the air. She was in there and so was another female. Kagome he presumed, seeing as no other females besides Sango had ever come to his home and Sango was already back at her home.

He opened the door and listened as Kagome read to Rin.

"And then the prince kissed Sleeping Beauty and she was awoken from the spell. They lived happily ever after," Kagome read and then closed the book.

"Rin liked it! And so did teddy," she said snuggling into the furry brown creature. Kagome giggled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Will Kagome-chan read Rin one more?"

"Well I think it's really time for you to go to sleep."

Sesshomaru was surprised she hadn't noticed him yet. Well it wasn't like he was wearing a big bunny suit and jumping up and down but still…

He heard Rin sigh. "Alright Kagome-chan. Rin will go to bed."

"Good girl," he heard Kagome say. She smiled and tucked Rin in. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight!" Rin chirped. "Will you tell Sesshomaru-sama I said goodnight too?"

"I will Rin-chan."

Kagome tucked the book between the others on Rin's bookshelf. Sesshomaru felt somewhat guilty. _Somewhat. _He had forgotten to say goodnight to Rin after spotting that demon.

He saw Kagome turn around and gasp slightly before walking to the door. He stepped back so she could close the door.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru-sama to you wench."

She glared at him but said nothing. "I see you are good with children," Sesshomaru stated as he followed her.

"The great Sesshomaru-sama just gave me a compliment? Amazing," Kagome said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"It wasn't a compliment. I was merely stating your familiarity with the human children," he answered with a growl.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

They came to her room and she opened the door. "Well Sesshomaru-_sama_ I must be getting to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"My lord!" Jaken called, five feet behind him. "My lord forgive me—who is that?" he asked pointing his staff towards the human girl.

Kagome frowned. "You must be Jaken. Inuyasha told me about you…" The worst image possible popped into her head pertaining to the conversation earlier with Inuyasha and she cringed.

"Human! Bow to your master!" Jaken squawked.

Kagome turned around. "Goodnight," she said and then closed the door.

"How dare she! My lord she must—"

"Come Jaken."

"Yes milord!"

-

-

-

-

-

"_Kagome dear, are you awake?" her mother asked through the door, knocking slightly. Kagome groaned and rolled over. _

"_Yeah mom…come in," she yelled, still groggy. _

_Her mother walked in and a worried look replaced her usually peppy features. "Kagome dear, have you seen Kikyo? She isn't in her room."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't come home last night? "Um well I saw her last night…"_

_Kaori put a hand on Kagome's knee. "Sweetheart where is she?"_

_God don't kill me Kikyo… "She told me she was meeting Hiten. She snuck out my window last night."_

_Her mother's eyes widened and she walked out of the room. "Get ready for school Kagome…your father and I will go check with Hiten's parents. Thank you for telling me."_

_Kagome nodded and got dressed, hoping her sister was ok. She probably just overslept and was getting a ride with Hiten…No matter how much she kept telling herself she knew her sister wasn't coming back…_

_-_

_-_

_Kagome hummed as she walked to the school, which was only about two blocks from her home. She didn't mind the walk, if anything she enjoyed it. She came past an alleyway and immediately stopped, seeing a drop of crimson on the sidewalk. She turned towards the entrance and gulped, walking forward._

_What she saw made her sick to her stomach. She felt weak as she leaned against the wall, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her sister's body was lying helplessly in plain view, gashes going through her clothes and her neck twisted around to a sickening place. _

_Kagome hands shook violently as she reached for her phone. She shakily dialed the numbers when a hand grabbed her from behind. "I will kill you next Kagome…do you know how much fun I had killing your sister? It was so pleasant to hear her screams of pain as I slowly let her die."_

_Kagome shook, her vision becoming blurry. The man moved his hand to her neck and was about to kill her—_

Kagome's eyes snapped open, tears pouring down her cheek. That day was still fresh in her mind and though Naraku hadn't tried to kill her then like he had in her dream, she was still frightened of him. Maybe it was better that they kidnapped her…just maybe they could spare her from the same fate of her sister.

Kagome pushed the covers aside. His red eyes still haunted her. It reminded her of blood and blood reminded her of her sister's body. She shook and slowly walked down the hallway to Inuyasha's room.

He seemed nice enough right? Usually she'd wake up and go sleep with her brother after these nightmares but right now Inuyasha was her only choice unless she had a death wish. And Rin, well her room was too far away.

She cracked the door open slightly. "Inuyasha?" she called weakly, still crying. "Inuyasha are you awake?"

She heard the rustling of sheets. "Kagome?" he called, concern in his voice. Kagome saw a figure get up and walk towards her. Had she not been so upset she would have blushed at looking at him in just boxers.

Inuyasha wiped away a tear. "Why you crying wench?" he asked softly, wiping away another tear with his thumb. Kagome sobbed and walked into his open arms, burying her face in his chest.

"I saw—Kikyo—she—the nightmare—Naraku…" Kagome said between breaths. Inuyasha shut the door and picked her up bridal style.

"Come on you can sleep in my room tonight…I'll take the floor."

Kagome whimpered as he put her down in the bed and tucked her in. She grabbed his wrist just as he was about to go to the closet to grab a sheet.

"Please Inuyasha…can you stay here…I feel better if someone is close to me…" He rolled his eyes but climbed into bed.

"Better?" he asked with a scoff.

She nodded and snuggled up to him. He fastened his arms around her in a brotherly hug and kissed her forehead. "Night Kags."

"Night Yasha," she said with a yawn.

-

-

-

-

-

Present… 

"So you slept with him that night…" Mizumi said scribbling down various things on the pad. It was really none of Kagome's concern, since she was willingly telling her every detail of the past.

"Yes. He is more of a really good friend to me. I wouldn't go as far as to call him my brother though."

Mizumi nodded. "Yeah I know what you're saying." She studied the girl. Her eyes were so distant. She had seen a picture of Kagome a few weeks before she was kidnapped and her eyes were nothing like they were now. They were full of life and full of laughter but now…

They were so much like her lover's…

"Are you okay to tell me this story?"

Kagome looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know…because of everything that happened…"

"Everything happens for a reason," she mumbled, still playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

Mizumi nodded and put the pad on the table.

Kagome glanced over to the 'mirror'. "How many people are listening to this?" she asked.

Mizumi followed her gaze. "Just a few people."

"I see…"

"Kagome you do know that you can tell us if anyone else was involved besides Sesshomaru in the kidnapping."

"I would have told you," she quipped, getting quite annoyed with the woman's antics. "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Yes…go ahead."

"That morning…

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She giggled and he moved, opening his eyes slightly.

"Morning Kags…" he mumbled, letting her go. She whacked him on the top of the head with a pillow. He growled playfully.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno," she said hugging the pillow. A few seconds passed and Kagome spoke up once again. "Thank you for last night Inuyasha. I get those nightmares so often now for some reason…if I were back home I'd crawl into my brother's bed and sleep with him…man I miss them."

A look of guilt washed over Inuyasha's features. Kagome smiled. "I don't mind that you guys kidnapped me…I was thinking about that last night…sure my head and other various body parts hurt like hell but I think I'm way safer here than I would have been at home. So thank you."

Inuyasha hesitantly hugged her. He wasn't used to showing really any other emotions except for anger and well…anger. "Can I ask what the nightmares are about?"

Kagome sighed and laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, glad he didn't push her away. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders urging her to speak.

"My sister."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome nodded. "I was the one that found her body…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. No wonder she was having nightmares. He had seen the after affects and Kami they were _not _pretty.

She sighed and continued. "It always about that day." She smiled when she felt his grip tighten on her. "My mother comes in worried because Kikyo's not in her bed and on my way to school I find her body in an alleyway. And then…I run into Naraku."

Inuyasha's chest rumbled. "You talked to him?"

Kagome nodded. "Briefly…he told me he got pleasure out of hearing her screams and—" A thin film of moisture slid over Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha brought her into his arms, cradling her body.

The door slammed open and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" he growled.

-

-

**A/N: STILL SESSHKAG don't worry...anyways review!!**


	5. Scream

**Chapter 5**

"_Jealousy is not for the coldhearted."_

_-_

Inuyasha growled back. Kagome looked between the two. They seemed to be having a conversation only they could understand. And sadly…she was right.

"What the fuck brother?" 

"_Half brother to you Inuyasha."_

"_Whatever…why did you come in here fucking growling?"_

"_Why is the wench in your bed…much less in your lap." _

Inuyasha looked down and blushed slightly seeing that Kagome _was _indeed in his lap. Kagome followed his gaze and tried to scoot away but his arms held her back in an iron grip.

"_She didn't come here to warm your bed, half-breed."_

"_Jealous Sesshomaru?"_

"_Hardly."_

"_Sure. You know you _are _jealous."_

"_I do not easily sway because of a human wench brother. Only demons are worthy of me…and even then the odds are low."_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _"Get out, can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" _he growled, noticing Kagome shift in his lap, worried that any second the two would lunge at each other and she'd be stuck in the middle of it.

"_I do not care for those wench's feelings or yours. Get dressed. Sango and Miroku will be here any minute." _Sesshomaru slammed the door and left just as quickly as he had come. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Inuyasha let her go. She complied and got up, straightening her shirt, which was slightly wrinkled from his hold on her.

"He was just wondering why you were in here."

"What did you tell him?" Kagome asked, placing her hands on her hips. It was weird Kagome noticed. She was closer to Inuyasha than she was her own friends back home. She hadn't told any of them about her dreams or about finding Kikyo. She never really opened up to anyone. And here she was spilling her soul to someone she hadn't even known for a week. She could tell her and Inuyasha would be close.

"I didn't really answer him," Inuyasha said honestly. Kagome believed him and walked towards the door.

"Once again thank you Inuyasha."

He nodded. "Any time wench."

She merely smiled. She opened the door and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She saw Sango come up the stairs, Miroku not far behind her. Miroku noticed the room she just exited as Inuyasha's room. He took in her messy hair and bloodshot eyes. He grinned perversely while Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Both brothers Kagome, my, my…am I next?" Miroku asked, the lecherous grin still adorning his facial features.

Kagome shot an icy glare at him. "Shut up."

"Feisty. I like that."

Rub. Rub.

"Pervert!" Sango and Kagome yelled at the same time, hitting him on top of the head.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Sango asked, inquired as to why she had come out of Inuyasha's room.

Kagome nodded. "I'll tell you later."

Miroku popped up. "Aw, why not me?" he whined. Sango and Kagome hit him again. He was out cold.

-

-

-

-

-

Sango burst into Kagome's room with a grin. "Guess who just convinced Sesshomaru to let you and me go shopping!"

"You?" Kagome said dryly.

"What's wrong? And no…Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, the emotion suddenly back in voice.

Sango giggled. "Someone has a crush!" she said in a singsong voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No…I mean sure he's cute but I think of him more of the close friend type. Ya know?"

Sango nodded. "Yup. So anyways we need to get you a disguise…Oooh Kags can I please do your make up?" Sango begged.

Kagome sighed and laughed. "Sure Sango…you can do my make-up."

Sango grinned and grabbed her arm. "Yes! Let's go!"

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome walked out of her room, fully transformed. Her hair had been neatly done and racked into a bun on the top of her head—courtesy of Sango—and her eyes were now a light blue, almost aqua color. Though the changes weren't immense, they still did a number for her.

Sango followed her, a grin gracing her lips. "You look wonderful Kags," she complimented, grabbing her beige trench coat from the hanger next to the door.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, it was all you though."

"Holy—" they heard a masculine voice say. They both turned their attention to the stairs where Inuyasha leaned against the railing casually, eyeing Kagome slightly.

"You like?" Kagome teased playfully turning around. Perhaps it was the outfit that had done him in. She was wearing jeans, which faded in the front slightly, looking lighter than the rest of the fabric. Sporting her upper regions was a casual black tube top that bunched around the breast area and a red bow was placed across her stomach. A pair of open-toed, black heels adorned her feet.

He nodded, his mouth hanging open.

Kagome laughed and walked over, tweaking one of his ears. He growled playfully. Sango walked back, flipping her hair back.

"Well, seems like you two are getting along quite well," she commented, her eyes straying to the door.

Kagome nodded. "I have to go Inu, sorry."

"Feh."

She giggled and followed Sango out the door.

-

-

-

-

-

He watched as she entered the car, her hips swaying the slightest bit. She had a nice figure he had to admit, though that didn't mean he would go easy on her. She had no right to be here and why he let the demon slayer talk him into 'kidnapping' her, per say, he had no idea.

He growled and walked out of his study in search of his half-breed brother.

Sesshomaru found him easily enough. He was still leaning against the railing, staring lackadaisically at the ceiling, his tongue rolling over his fangs every few seconds.

"Half breed!" He barked, scaring Inuyasha from his stupor.

"What do you want?" he growled back with fierceness to match his brother's.

"I need you to go out tonight. I have something to do and wish that you would be away for the time being."

Inuyasha grinned. "Entertaining a few females eh?"

"It is none of your business."

"Fine. I'll leave then. Yo! Monk!" he yelled, grabbing his red jacket.

Miroku walked out of the kitchen. "What?"

"Fluffy wants us out of the house. Let's go."

Sesshomaru grinned as he watched them go and returned to his study.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome squealed, relishing the feeling of fresh air and civilization. "The guys—well Inuyasha and Miroku anyways—do feel guilty about kidnapping you Kagome…I'm sorry you can't see your family. I know how it is to be alone."

Kagome turned her attention to her friend in the driver's seat. "What happened?"

"Like you, my family somehow got tied into business with Naraku. He tricked my mother and father and killed them both." She sighed and continued, her eyes not once wavering from the road.

"My brother disappeared and for years I believed I was the only one who got out alive. Naraku has him Kagome. I just know it."

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry Sango."

She smiled. "You know, it's good to have a girl to finally talk to."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

There was silence for a few moment, both females content with just each other's presence.

"What about Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha?"

Sango turned the car, pulling into the parking lot of a quaint clothes shop. "I'm not too sure of Sesshomaru but Inuyasha hates him for the same reason you do."

Kagome smiled sadly as she exited the car. "Kikyo," she whispered.

Sango nodded. "And Miroku's family was cursed—the males actually. If you haven't noticed yet, he has the sleeve of one of his grandfather's old robes that he wraps around his hand. He has a hole in his hand. We call it the wind tunnel."

Sango pushed open the door to the shop as Kagome absorbed the information. Sango turned around noticing Kagome had stopped in her tracks.

"Have you seen a girl who looks anything like this ma'am?"

"Hmm…I can't say I have. I'm sorry young man."

"It's ok," he mumbled.

Kagome gasped as the boy came into view. It was Souta.

-

-

-

-

-

Sango looked at her quizzically once they were back in the car. The moment Kagome had spotted the boy she had fled, covering her face in the process.

"Why'd you do that?" Sango asked, watching as the boy crossed the road to the subway.

"If he found me, I would have had to rat you guys out. This may not be the best thing that has happened to me but I'm safe…and going back would mean all of them dying. I just—couldn't bear it." She was close to tears, Sango could tell.

Kagome smiled and looked up at her. "It was nice to see his face though. I miss them all so much."

"Come on, let's get all the clothes you want and then we can go out for ice cream."

Sango didn't really know what more she could do.

-

-

-

-

Present… 

"You saw him yet did nothing?"

"Yes," Kagome mumbled. "I did it to save him."

"We could have protected you…"

Kagome looked up, her eyes blazing. "_You _think you could have protected me? Look at what the bastard did to _him_!" she yelled, standing from her position.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to calm down."

Kagome laughed. "Calm down? Calm fucking down? Do you know how much _pain_ that bastard has put me through!"

Mizumi looked towards the 'mirror'. "Kagome, please. How about if we have Sango come in? Is that ok?"

Kagome calmed down somewhat, tears pouring from her eyes. "Yes."

Mizumi pulled out her walkie-talkie type object. "Send in Ms. Taijya please."

Moments later Sango walked through the door and rushed over to Kagome. "Sweetie are you ok?"

One word passed through Kagome's lips before she fainted.

"Sesshomaru."

-

-

-

-

-

Sango pulled into the driveway, Kagome passed out against the seat. "Hey Kags, wake up," Sango said, nudging her gently with her hand.

Kagome groaned and looked over to Sango. "We home?" she mumbled.

Sango nodded. "Yeah," she said with a smile.

They both exited the car and Kagome entered the house first, the plethora of bags weighing down her hands. "Wow, I didn't realize we had gotten so much," she said with a giggle.

Sango laughed. "I know…it's amazing what you can do when you have a business man's credit card," she answered with a grin.

"I have an idea!" Kagome squealed as they reached her 'room'.

"What?" Sango prompted.

"Let's watch a movie!"

Sango nodded eagerly not aware of the taiyoukai listening carefully to their conversation in the other room.

-

-

-

-

-

Earlier… 

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled, tapping his fingers impatiently against the bony exterior of the desk in front of him.

"Yes milord?" The toad like creature croaked, poking his head in through the door.

"I need you to make arrangements for Rin to stay at a friend's house tonight. Oh and you also have the night off."

Jaken looked at him gratefully and fell to the floor. "Why thank you milord! I am but a humble servant and do not deserve such privileges!"

"Jaken."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go."

"Yes milord!"

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Sango was looking through movies, holding up ones occasionally for Kagome's approval or disapproval. After a few dozen she sighed and picked one randomly.

Sango was about to put it in when Kagome's voice reached her ears. "Wait."

Sango backed up and glanced at the TV.

"_Kagome Higurashi was reported missing a few days ago. If you have any information regarding the kidnapping please call us at—"_

Kagome turned the channel and nodded for Sango to put in the movie. She sighed and did so and then went and sat down next to Kagome.

"Are you ok?"

"Shh," was her only response.

-

-

-

-

-

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Sango leaved, Kagome waving goodbye to her before coming back into the house.

He jogged down the stairs, practically running into the girl.

"Oh sorry Sesshomaru-sama…I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Next time watch where you're going, human."

She rolled her eyes. "By the way where's Inuyasha and everyone?" she asked.

"They are gone."

Kagome cocked her head at him. "Why?"

"So no one will hear you scream."

-

-

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Review! **


	6. Paralyzed

**Chapter 6 **

_"Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you…"_

_- Paralyzer_

_Present…_

"Kagome? Kagome?" Sango said trying to get her to wake from her broken stupor. Mizumi panicked and called for help. Two male cops rushed in along with Kagome's mother.

"Sweetheart?" her mother cooed.

"I knew this would happen…" Sango mumbled. "Ever since—"

"Shh Sango it's ok," Kaori said wrapping her into a tight hug. She started sobbing, Mizumi patting her back.

"Get her to the hospital ward," the first of the two male cops ordered. Mizumi stood from her place to help them pick her up when Kagome's frail body was racked with a fit of coughs.

"Wait…" her mother said.

"Mom?" Kagome whispered, her throat raw and dry.

"Yes dear it's me."

Kagome smiled despite the pain flowing through her bones. "Can I visit Sesshomaru?"

Kaori looked to Mizumi who nodded sadly in response. "She still has to go through questioning and then she can go and visit him."

"Can I go home?" Kagome asked with pleading eyes. "I don't feel well at all."

Mizumi looked at the other cops. "We can't release you just yet but we can let you stay in the hospital ward until morning. Your mother and Sango are welcome to stay."

Kagome nodded. "That's fine."

Sango helped her friend up. "Come on," she whispered dragging her away.

-

-

-

-

-

"S-scream?" Kagome stuttered backing up slightly. With each step she took backwards, he took one forward the same sickening grin on his face the night he had kidnapped her.

"You do not expect me to let you live do you?" Sesshomaru questioned, flexing his claws.

"Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you!" She yelled.

"You are what is going to cause pain to Sango and the others. Do you want that Kagome?" he sneered icily. "Do you want everyone to suffer because of you?"

"Well no but—"

"It's settled then," he said, a green liquid oozing from the tips of his pristine nails. "You will die here. Tonight."

-

-

-

-

-

"I want her alive!" The man yelled, his crimson orbs hard and steady. "Bring me the witch doctor."

"Naraku this is a petty mistake. What do you have to gain from this?" The woman asked, her crimson orbs just like his own.

"Revenge," he answered simply.

"She wouldn't give you her heart so you've killed her and are now bringing her back to life? That just doesn't fit." _Stupid ass._

"You wouldn't understand Kagura."

She scoffed. "Wouldn't understand?"

"Yes."

Kagura sighed and fanned herself. "I'll go get the witch doctor then." _Didn't even know we had those still…_

"Good. I want Kikyo alive."

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha yawned as he entered the villa. Silence met him and his brows furrowed in question. Where was everybody?

And then he smelt it.

_Blood. _

And lots of it.

-

-

-

-

-

"_Kikyo are you sure? I mean what if—"_

"_Hush sister. You worry too much," Kikyo said, putting a finger to Kagome's lips. She smiled at her. "He likes you."_

_Kagome fidgeted nervously. "If he says yes will you and Hiten come? Please," she begged her older sibling. _

"_Of course," Kikyo agreed. _

_Kagome squealed and launched into Kikyo's arms. Kikyo laughed. "Okay now go!" She hissed playfully. _

_Kagome nodded. "Okay I'm ready."_

_She took two steps before running back to her sister. "I'm not ready."_

_Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Come. I'll go with you."_

"_Thanks sis you're the best."_

-

-

-

-

-

"_Pure, angelic eyes,_

_I was sure it was a dream_

_I was sure my mind_

_Was playing tricks on me…"_

Kagome gasped for air. She had been running for what seemed like an eternity. Gashes covered her left arm, blood splattering against the cement. He was close.

Too close.

"I still hear your voice 

_And you never cease to amaze me_

_Sweet, virtuous symphony _

_I was sure it was a dream…"_

He was serious about killing her. She didn't doubt him one bit. He'd shown that when he lunged at her full force. She managed to escape the poison, thankfully. Why he hadn't killer her already was her question. He had numerous chances.

And then it all clicked.

"_When I first woke up_

_I thought your presence _

_Would sooth me,_

_Even calm me_

_But it brought me deeper _

_Deeper into despair…"_

It was a game to him—a game of predator and prey. He could easily win and he knew it. He was taunting her…

"_I tell myself to breathe_

_But it burns_

_The musky scent of air_

_Warning me to leave…"_

"Did you think you could get away from me Kagome?" His voice was deep, silky, much as she had remembered it before. She shivered involuntarily, backing towards a tree.

Anything.

Anything to get away from this monster.

"_I have gone blind_

_My eyes have been punctured_

_With your ravenous binds_

_My mouth is dry…"_

"You cannot run from me." He was now behind her. His breath fell upon her neck and she felt as if spiders were crawling up and down her spine. She ran forward only to be caught by his hand and pulled back into his chest.

He would revel in her blood.

"_It's a chase_

_A chase of strength,_

_And when I questioned you_

_You walked away…"_

She was scared.

He was seriously going to kill her.

His claw slid across her shoulder. He didn't press down hard and he didn't have to. He still drew blood. And that's what scared her most.

The fact he could snap her in two in an instant and feel no guilt at all.

"What about Rin," she squeaked.

"What about her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How do you think she would look up to you if she knew you killed someone?"

"I've killed many people Kagome. You are one of the few who have lasted so long around me."

"_I stood and watched you go_

_With each last breath I took_

_You took one step more_

_You had left_

_Killing me for good…"_

-

-

-

-

-

He couldn't do it. He _didn't _do it. He slammed his fist into the tree behind him. He had come this far and wasn't able to finish the job. Why?

What did this human wench possess that drew him to her. Why was he not able to rid the world of her existence without guilt? He had done it plenty of times before…human after human…youkai after youkai. What made _her _so special?

The girl beneath him whimpered in a plea.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Sesshomaru had no intention of letting Inuyasha see him in his moment of weakness. He brought his fist to her head and brought it down hard. She slumped against him.

His brother was drawling close. He simply dropped the girl and turned around to face Inuyasha. "Go Inuyasha."

"You will pay! Look at her!" Inuyasha was livid.

Sesshomaru did the most unexpected and unlikely thing next.

He fled.

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyasha didn't care that much that Sesshomaru had _actually _not killed her—he just cared about Kagome.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing Sango's number. He bent down while it rang, examining Kagome's limp form. Most wounds were on her upper body but a few cuts and bruises sported her legs. He growled. _That fuckin' bastard will pay. _He promised silently.

"Yeah Sango, I need you to come down here. You can nurse wounds right?" He was trying his hardest not to yell at her but found it very difficult.

"Get down here now."

He closed the phone almost certain she would call Miroku.

He picked up Kagome careful of her wounds and slowly walked towards the back door.

-

-

-

-

-

"What happened!" Sango exclaimed as she walked into Kagome's room. She lay on the bed, her arms bandaged and her face pale against the moonlight. Not too long ago she had dropped her off looking perfectly healthy and now, now the view was heart-wrenching.

Inuyasha growled and continued to bandage her legs. "The bastard thought everything would be solved if he killed her."

"Naraku?" Sango asked, fury blazing in her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed between red and gold. "My brother."

-

-

-

-

-

_Crimson._

_His eyes were boring into her own, an angst-ridden feeling drenching her whole being. The stench of blood haunted the air. Her eyes glanced around, scanning the whole area. It was pitch black. The only thing illuminating from the darkness was his eyes and then—_

His _body was drenched in blood—his silver hair slowly turning crimson along with the rest of his clothes. _

"_You won't be able to save them Kagome."_

-

-

-

-

Kagome's eyes snapped open. "No!" she yelled, shooting up from her bed. Her whole body was trembling.

"Kagome," a soft voice muttered. Her head snapped to the side and she screamed, scrambling to the back of the bed, pressing herself against the headboard. The face that she had just seen slowly became the befuddled and concerned face of Sango.

"Kagome?"

Kagome sobbed and launched herself into the girl's arms ignoring the sting that chorused through her body.

"Shh…" Sango cooed. She'd leave asking what happened for later.

"He—he was in my dream Sango—Na—Naraku," she stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The door opened and Inuyasha walked in. "Sango? What's wrong with her?" He rushed over to the two girls and knelt down.

"She had a nightmare."

He growled as soon as he saw blood seeping through the white bandages. "I'll kill Sesshomaru," he snarled.

Kagome looked up from Sango's shoulder. "Don't harm him Inuyasha please," she said softly.

"What?" He asked incredulously. Why would she want to protect the man who had just tried to kill her? It confused and irked him to no end.

"Don't harm him. Even if he's not sorry, I've forgiven him. I know he had reasons for trying to—and I'm not going to pin it against him."

Sango raised an eyebrow but her eyes softened.

Miroku walked into the room, a smile on his face. "Is there like a party or something? Why did nobody tell me she was awake?" he asked, his smile suddenly replaced by a frown.

Inuyasha growled and stormed out of the room. Miroku looked after him quizzically. "Did I say something?"

Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "No, it's just something I said."

"I see. So how are you Kags?" He walked over to her, sitting on the bed.

Sango glared at him. "Not too close hentai."

-

-

-

-

-

The banging on the door became more and more persistent until it sounded as if the hinges would break.

"Sesshomaru! Open the damn door!" Inuyasha yelled, never ceasing the banging.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and pushed back his seat to answer the door. "Yes little brother?"

Inuyasha trudged past him. "Kagome asked me not to hurt you but I didn't promise her I wouldn't kill you," he gritted, his fists clenched.

Sesshomaru dodged the first blow Inuyasha threw at him and chuckled. "That's rich. As if a half-breed like you could harm me." His voice came out calmly, not wavering once despite the sudden movements.

"How dare you fucking touch her!"

Inuyasha charged at him and instead of hitting Sesshomaru he ran into the bookcase, yelping with pain as the skin of his arm was punctured by the corner of a Shakespeare novel.

"She is a bother to us. She is worthless. A human wench," he said, his voice impassive.

"I'm glad you think of me that way Sesshomaru," a meek voice said from the doorway. Inuyasha turned around and tried to act innocent but failed miserably when her gaze landed on him.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eye. "I may be worthless now but that is because of the position you have put me in. And I'm sorry if I'm such a bother to you but I'm not going anywhere. Naraku hasn't hurt only me—he's hurt everyone in this house, though I'm not sure about you," she was interrupted when a sudden fit of coughs racked her body.

Inuyasha was instantly at her side.

Sesshomaru stared down at her. He was impressed to say the least. And even after he had tried to kill her she was still forgiving him.

She smiled at him, Inuyasha supporting her with his arm around her shoulders. And for the first time in years, an emotion other than anger or sadness flickered through Sesshomaru's golden orbs.

-

-

**A/N: _Okay so I happened to be watching a dramatic lifetime movie at the time and was in a dramatic mood haha. Anyways the poem/song whatever the hell it is DOES belong to ME and ME only even though its amatuer haha...anyways, I hoped you liked the chap--REVIEW!_**


	7. AN

**Author's Notice: **I have decided, starting tomorrow ( Sunday 4.27.08 ), that I will begin revising almost all my stories. The first story, as I promised I would finish prior to this, will be _When We Were Young. _After I fix that story ( after reading it over, I was very displeased with myself ) I will upload a new chapter.

Following _When We Were Young_ will be these stories **in this order**:

_Love Is Just a Bloodsport_

_Stupid Girl (_god knows that this story needs it the most; I truly am ashamed)

_Breathe Your Name_

_Pose_

_Oh Brother_

_Get a Grip_

_Deleterious Deploration (_Chaos I need you!! Haha)

I am doing this because I am very disappointed in myself and know I can do much better. I would very much like to prove that to you all. Almost all of these will be transformed into first person point of veiw. I may put some in Sesshomaru's POV or may leave them all in Kagome's. Your input is very welcome and encouraged. I could use some friendly and helpful advice on how to improve my stories. I would very much appreciate it.

I have new plans for _When We Were Young_. Yes, of course, it is still the same plot but the characters need a bit of tweaking and more depth. My goal is to relay the emotion to my readers as if it were their own -- let's see if I am capable! I love challenging myself. So, we will find out. Also, I want to alternate between POVs possibly. I have also done some reading up on the time I placed it in and I was very mistaken - their "meetings" definately need some rearranging. I will focus a bit more on their relationship prior to their seperation to give you guys a better sense of everything and to make it more heartbreaking when they do finally connect again. Hehe. I am looking forward to it. Tonight, however, I am glued to the TV due to a sprained knee ( right in the middle of a dance concert too! how embarassing! ) so tomorrow will be my early start. I promise two chapters tomorrow ( or one EXTREMELY long one ) at the most ( for the new and improved WWWY ).

Remember, input is encouraged! I shall relay all my other plans of the other stories later.

For now, email me, please?(!)

Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

INPUT.

_ahem..._

My stories **will** all, eventually, **be** **finished**.

**I promise!**

--**Sesshy's Sweetheart**


End file.
